Welcome to dance class
by Kurama's death angel
Summary: axel goes into school one day and guess whos the new sub  axelxdemyx some cursing please read !
1. Chapter 1

ok guys im back with a new fic !!! its about time i got to write one of these kh fics !!! pleas read and reveiw i promice i wont dissapoint !  
luv ya 

welcome to dance class...chapter one

axel walked around his highschool setting ..nothing much ..just some doors and crouded halways how could any one work in their ?  
Oh well he though as he walked to the first room ..dance? Yes this was his first period .zexion had duped home into takeing that class which really sucked !!."man zex im gonna kill him" he said as he walked into the room .Nothing unusual it was just a dance studio .shiny floors huge mirrors ..yeah like he realy wanted to see himself fall on his ass the intire time .but he sat waiting for class to start as suspected only himand zexion were the only boys intheir ..oh joy .  
axel-( sets next to zexion)i dont know how you go me into this

zexion-i cant be that bad ! i mean look at all lthe girls ... (cough )

axel-your really not acting like your self zexi

zexion-dont call me that in public the door opened ...their teacher was aparently a boy blond hair , sea colored eyes ...wait.. DEMYX !  
DEMYX-hello class !!! how are you girls -GOOD !  
zexion-...  
axel-OO

demyx-ok lets get started ok lets some demy Pleias can any one tell me what demy means ?  
some weird nerdy girl- demy is small

axel couldent help it .he giggled and the whole class started stairing at him .what did he do ? OO

demyx-axel ! what exactly is so funny ?if you want to show off get in front of the class and show us what youve got and show us what youve got !  
axel --( innocent face) but demy !  
the whole class starts to laugh EVEN ZEXION ...traitor

demyx - NOW !  
axel turned ...demyx was furious and zexion was just havin a good time .damn this is touture ...

(1hr and 30 minets later)

axels pov

well that was the most horifying experiance of my life . every one kept laughing ...acceot that one person that yelled " yeah boy move it !!!! move it harder "  
...i think that was roxas .i thought their were only 2 of us ..ew...i guess i bettter talk to him ... or he;ll be pissed demyx i mean ...you should have seen the look on his face

naraotrs pov

axel confronted demyx after class well he was going to as soon as he got the back nerve to...oh thier he was . demyx was standing next to the water fountain leaning on the wall with one leg proped on the wall.wow he looked sad . his blue shirt fell to his waistline and his sweat pants covered the rest .but one item stood out the most .  
...the blue fire pendant that he had givein demyx for his birthday they were best friends ...but secretly ..axel wantedt them to be more .he walked over and as soon as demyx saw him he tried to walk away but he didnt make it .axel had grabed his arm ,keeping him from escapeing . he stillrefused to look at axels face though ..such a drama queen

axel-dem...come on demlook at me ( he pulls demyx's chin so he was stairing right into his eyes

demyx-what do you want ?  
axel-to say im sorry demyx-please axel ( turns away)

axel -really i am !! i mean it got it memorized !  
demyx- you say that every time ! like that time when i got my first job at starbucks and you poured coffee on me !  
no to mention the time you called me a faggot in front off the intire class !!! they never let my live it down !!!( puts a hand over demyx mouth the gett him to quit speaking )  
axel-i know but ...i really am sorry ..i mean it ...ive suffered enough got it memorized !!!!

demyx --..it sounds like you want me to apoligize .  
axel-what?  
demyx- you just implyed that you want me to say im sorry for makeing a fool of you in class when really you made a fool of yourself

axel-- ( puts a hand around his shoulder ) no ! thats not it ...seeing you unhappy makes me sad ..thats what i mean demyx-oh axel couldent take this ...but he couldent say it he just couldent .what if he said no !!! but this was perfect just perfect the right moment right scene ...everything .  
axel-um demy OO demyx-yeah ?  
axel-demy i lo-

ha ha !!!!!! then end cliff hanger for ya lol well reveiw please !!!!i promice it will be funnyer the next chapter !! if you would reveiw id love you for it !!! lol thank you so much rand r


	2. chapter 2

hello !! this is cheirushi kira back with chapter 2 sorry it tok so long school is really killing my time here lol well tune in and read please 

welcome to dance class chapter 2 

" you what?" 

damn ..the sound axel hated the most ..the school bell ..all of his courage went out the door ,under the ground and into the dank abyss of which it came from to burn and never be takein of.. demyx got off the wall and turned to leave axel in the hallway all alone ...it could not end like this !! 

"sorry i have to go" 

"but demy !" 

"really ax sorry i have a class to teach" 

and with that he was gone ..back into the dance room was this really axels fait ? to forever have a unrequited love forever and ever ?? ...it was time for a drastic change ... 

demyxes classes had gone pretty well so far . now all he had to do was get through his third period . ...he was required to take 20 minets of a break before he had to start his next class . sitting down on the hard wood floor and biteing into his ham and cheese sandwhich . soon he heard foot steps comming his way making him turn to see the sourse ...zexion? 

"yo dem" 

"hay ...what r u doing in here?" 

i came to see you " 

" why ? weres axel ?" 

he said he had somthing to do ...hes probly jacking off in the bathroom " 

suddenly every think was scilenced with a beep on the inter com. demy looked up while sticking one end of his sandwich in his mouth . 

" hello we have a apecial announce ment from a memeber of our student body " 

..zexion rolled his eyes . it was probly some kid announcing that he had lost his lunch money or somthing..he didnt know how wrong he was as soon as he reconized the voice .. 

" hi um...i dont know were to start but ...im axel got it memorized ? if u already hadent known this im also your school president ." 

zexion scoffed " self ritious basterd .." 

" and im not here to tell you about another issue or shit like that-" 

"young man !! do not use such language over the inter come" 

" it isnt like they havent heard it before . well any way im here to tell someone very special to me that i would like to take a magic chance" 

( all the girls jumped and giggled ) 

" uh well ..this person is the lamp if the liveing room of my life and i love them for it . they make sure my life is full of happy ,positive light . and i want to tell him .." 

every one sat down especialy the girls . i guess thiey were dissapointed ..the boys on the other hand especialy roxas and sora began to clap with excite ment ..what total nerds ... 

"...tell him ..that i love him and i want to go out on a date this friday and ill pick him up and 8 sharp...and this very very lucky mystery boy is ... demyx ..." 

demyx spit out his sandwich as his students walked in .obviously they had just heard the news cause they were giggling like school girls ..well they were so they had an excuse . even zexion was wide eyed at the news ...when exactly had this happend 

" uh demy?" 

demyx was speech less why was axel still on the inter com ?? 

" dem i can hear u so say your answer ." 

( blushes ) 

"uh...um...ok sure " 

" cool this is axel over and out have a great day " 

twards the end of that anouncement it sounded like axel was laughing . demyx sat up . what had he just done ? what was he in for on friday ? it was only a day away ..what if axel wont like him any more ? ..he would just have to find out later ... 

well thats all for now thank you for the time of reading this . please reveiw i love them who dosent lol well have a good day 


End file.
